WorryCh5His Butler,Capricious His Lady,reunited
by WolfOfLightning
Summary: Alisiana Lodovico is an 18 year old Italian cat demon who has watched over Ciel since he was a baby, but mysteriously vanished after her family's murder-by Grell-on her 14th b-day. The rest of my chapters are on Quizilla. Dumbass site. If you want to read it then look up, IAmWolfOfLightning and you'll find them there. This is a Black Butler Love story, not whatever it says below.


**Ch.5 His butler, Capricious His lady, reunited**

Your pov:

It was another beautiful day today. Ciel, deciding to take advantage of such day, wanted to head to the town house after receiving a letter from Her Majesty earlier today. Although I've always enjoyed the carriage rides with Ciel, including this one now, I would rather enjoy it without taking part of the 50 questions game along the way; which I seem to always find myself in quite often now-a-days.

" Ciel I'd rather not talk of this morning's awkward event." I said to the irritated boy who was now over protective of me when Sebastian was around.

" Well I wouldn't ask of it if you would just answer me already!" He shouted loud enough for Sebastian to hear outside of the coach in the driver's seat.

" And as I've said before, nothing happened. You just overreacted from what you saw and need to calm down."

" I will not calm down and I am not overreacting whatsoever!"

" Ugh! I'm going to develop a migraine after this day ends." I groaned, rubbing the sides of my head, completely irritated as well. The event I'm referring to was after last night when I fell asleep. Also, when Ciel was younger he would come into my room at three in the morning and get in bed with me; usually because he had a nightmare or because he didn't want to sleep in his own bed. Well earlier today, at three in the morning exactly, he came into my room…and screamed when he saw Sebastian sleeping next to me...with his left arm keeping me pressed against him and his right hand down my shirt and fondling me.

*Flash-back*

" Ahh!" I heard Ciel scream and bolted right up.

" WHO! WHAT! WHERE!" I shouted looking everywhere around the room until I spotted Ciel in front of my door looking angry and scarred for life.

" Ciel? What's wrong? Why are you up at three in the morning?"

" What the hell is he doing in your bed!"

" 'He?' Ow!" I said when I felt something pinching my chest and looked down to see a pale hand in my shirt. My eyes traveled down the arm over to the person next to me in bed, which was Sebastian, who was fast asleep. ' Oh. My. God!' I screamed in my head.

" Sebastian!" I yelled in his ear which caused him to wince and slightly started opening his eyes.

" Yes Alisiana?" He asked slightly smirking at me, probably because I was irritated.

" Do you happen to know where your hand is?" I asked smiling sweetly.

" Umm, around your waist?" He said waving his left hand slightly then wrapped it around my waist again.

" No, no, not your left. I meant the right one. Do you know where that one is and what it is **touching?**" He looked at his right arm and I saw his eyes travel down to his hand and they grew wide when he saw that it was in my shirt that was now revealing more than it should. I yanked his hand out of my shirt and quickly got out of my bed and pointed towards my door, " Out." He got up and stood in front of me, his eyes showed fear which surprised me though I did not show it.

" W-wait. You don't really think that I-"

" I said out. Now."

" It's not like I meant to-"

" NOW!" I shouted in his face, dragged him towards my now open door and threw him out then slammed it shut. " Perverted demon." I glowered looking at my feet while trying to fix my shirt. " Was there something you wanted Ciel?" I asked smirking as his cheeks were bright pink.

" I had a nightmare."

" Oh, come here." I said sitting down on my bed and held my arms open when he walked over to me and held him. " What was it about?"

" I had multiple ones, but they were all practically the same. Some you died in, you were taken from me or you were forced to leave me forever. Others you just lost me or abandoned me somewhere by myself, like in the woods when it was dark and started to storm." His voice cracked slightly along with my heart.(Reader: Ah that's super corny! Me: *Shoots reader with a gun*SHUT UP!) Ciel had had those dreams before when he was little, apparently he still had them. I held him tighter and kissed his forehead.

" I would never leave you Ciel. I love you too much to even do that, I will always stay with you for eternity. I am your godmother and I will never leave you, no matter what." I said scooting over so he could lie down next to me.

" Promise?"

" Cross my heart and hope to die…wait, that won't work 'cause I can't die. Or at least not easily anyway. Well cross my heart and hope to see the day where I can kick Azzurro's ass again while he's still in hell." I laughed as Ciel only shook his head and chuckled.

" I would love to see that happen." He said nuzzling his head against my neck and I held him. " I love you sissy."

" Alright, but I love you more, and you're unable to top that little brother." I teased him while earning a laugh before he quickly fell asleep in my arms. " I will always love you, Ciel."

*End flash-back*

" Alisiana? Alisiana? Sis!"

" Ah!" I screamed and noticed Ciel standing outside the carriage now along with Sebastian, both smirking at me. Except Sebastian's more of a lustful one than it was teasing.

" You were day dreaming again weren't you?" Ciel asked slightly amused. I use to day dream a lot when I was younger and usually wouldn't come back to reality for about an hour or so.

" Eh…Yes. I was." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. He only sighed, smirking as he shook his head, and turned to walk away. I started to step out of the carriage but before I even had one foot on the ground I was being held in someone's arms.

" I thought you would like some help getting out of the carriage, my lady." Sebastian breathed in my ear and kissed my neck.

" Stop it and put me down." I demanded but only earned a devilish smile from him.

" What's wrong, my lady? Afraid of tainting the young master's innocent mind, or at least what's left?"

" By that are you meaning to say his innocence or his mind?" I joked, earning a dark laugh from the annoying butler from hell who kissed my neck once more.( If you didn't understand the joke then message me and I'll explain it.)

" Such a cruel yet funny sense of humor you have my lady. It feeds my hunger for souls just enough to keep me sane while I starve myself."

" Why starve yourself? There are loopholes within the contract you know. As long as you're only claiming the souls of the ones who are damned with no chance for forgiveness and are on the Reaper's kill list then your contract shall not be voided. Then again, you'll also need permission to do so by someone of higher power; so either from your master, the Devil himself, a reaper or someone who knows or is related to a reaper and has the kill list with them. Otherwise it won't work."

" I have a few problems with that. 1. I don't know a reaper or anyone related to one. 2. I can't go to hell to ask permission from the Devil. 3. I don't have the kill list."

" Well it's a good thing you know me then," I said holding up a random piece of paper in his face, " I'm related to multiple reapers, although only two of them are still alive in my family, and I have the kill list with me in case I ever have to feed."

" Why are you helping me with this?"

" 95% of male demons act overly perverted towards the closest female demon(s) near them when they need to feed and are unable to for whatever reason. Also, your control of your true demon form is starting to fade and I don't want you losing complete control and end up going on a murderous rampage throughout the city and then raping me afterwards, and I really want to keep my virginity until the day I marry so I'm basically helping myself by helping you."

" Why would I rape you afterwards?"

" Because once said male has finished his killing and has completely satisfied his main hunger the only thing left on his mind is satisfying his second hunger, or his 'lustful needs', with the nearest female demon within his range."

" And how does this relate to you?"

" I am the only female demon within the city's limits. The only other one close by to here is somewhere in Germany. I ran into her a few months ago when I still had a contract formed with someone and she invited me over for her new book club. Not the prettiest flower in the garden but she was very hospitable and outgoing."

" Hmm, so you'd be my only choice of prey then. What do I choose, devouring souls or bed the only female demon here? I like the idea of the second choice." He teased as he finally turned around to walk inside where Ciel was already heading up the stairs.

" You…You perverted asshole! Stop thinking such things!" I punched his arm only to earn another lustful stare and laugh from him. " You're the reason Ciel doesn't trust me being alone in the same room as you anymore because of what happened this morning. He's probably going to stay in my room at night now so that way you can't try anything."

" Don't overreact-"

" I'm not, he actually said that a few hours after I kicked you out."

" Oh."

" Can you put me down now? I can walk the rest of the way up the stairs."

" No, I'd rather not."

" You annoy me."

" Well we'll be able to enjoy a little piece and quiet for the time being. I'm sure you won't see me as annoying while we're away from the manor and away from the other four workers."

" Hmm. It does sound like a lovely offer," I said leaning my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

" Are you still tired my kitten?"

" Mhhm. Only slightly though."

" Odd. I thought you would have received enough sleep last night though."

" Hn. Maybe I would have if you hadn't annoyed me all night long,"

I said as we went into the office and saw it completely trashed do to Madame Red, Grell and Lau. " Scratch that, this is more annoying than you are."

" My actions are no longer that annoying to you?"

" Basically. I'm not really surprised anymore."

" Ah that's no fun."

" This has become the norm for you Sebastian."

" I'll have to try harder next time."

" Please don't."

" I feel like I have been issued a challenge." (LOL Llamas with hats moment!)

" And what challenge would that be, Sebastian?" Ciel asked smirking as well as the others.

" To annoy me even more." I said. " Also, please help me. I'm being held here against my will." They only laughed which made me sigh in annoyance yet again. " Anyway what are you doing here?"

" We figured that you might be coming here, so we came as well. Seeing as though we're correct, that must mean that the Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red told us.

" Speaking of the Queen, is she aware of your return Alisiana?" Lau asked.

" Yes. She was informed yesterday in the afternoon around four I believe."

" Ahh." Was all he said. Honestly this man annoyed me to no end. If only I had known that he hadn't finished speaking yet. " So, what were we discussing again?" I smacked my hand against my forehead, which was painfully loud, and earned concerned looks from everyone.

" Sebastian, please set me down."

" I'm afraid I cannot, my lady."

" And why ever not?"

" Because if I did you might try to kill Lau."

"….Damn you and your ability to know what the hell it is that I'm plotting. Especially when it comes to Lau's demise," I turned my head towards Lau, " That's right! I'm plotting your death here!"

" Anyway, he's struck again. Another prostitute was found murdered in white chapel." Ciel said before I could continue to yell at Lau.

" These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." I said in a bored tone. I was in one of those off days, where my mood would be practically everywhere and I'd end up making a smart-alecky comment sometime soon. Though I smiled when Sebastian finally set me down so I could just sit in one of the chairs that was next to Ciel, although he continued to stand next to me and looked like he refused to leave my side.

" One of the most recent victims was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols and it appears that a very special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian's eyes would constantly flicker towards me with each word he spoke. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of me being involved in this case for some reason. Well too bad he'll just have to get over it!

" The murderer has even earned himself a unique nickname, Jack The Ripper." I mentioned with a small smirk. I had a small feeling that I had some connection to the murderer, but I just didn't know what kind it was.

" That's why Alisiana and I are here earlier than expected. We hurried into town to see the situation for ourselves."

" Hmm, you may be more equipped for the site my lord, but will our lady fair the same as you?" Lau asked irritating me.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked coldly as he walked over towards me.

" The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench, along with the sight of blood and gore everywhere as well. Surely it would be more than enough to drive anyone mad," he playfully pinched the side of my face and smirked, " you're just a young woman after all."

" I am the head of the most feared mafia family in the world. We have been feared by all and loved by many from generation to generation. Each member of my family, including myself, has killed ten people in the least and nearly 1000 or more at the most; most of them were violently done, and in case you forgot, I even witnessed my own family's murder as well! Do not ask me such foolish questions." I glared hatefully at the man and I noticed Sebastian was glaring at him with even more hatred. Oddly enough that made me smile.

" You're right, so sorry."

" Also, if the stench of the body even comes close to that of your breath I think I'll manage." I smirked as Madame Red busted out laughing at my comment while Lau just sighed.

" Very funny, my lady. You know, you are a real bitch at times."

" And a proud one at that Lau." I smirked as I lightly shoved him away and got up to make my way towards the door.

" Alisiana, where are you going?" Ciel asked.

" Sorry Ciel, but I can't stay. I have some business to attend to."

" And what would that be?" He asked while Sebastian looked rather concerned.

" I'm going to see my uncle if that's alright with you."

" Oh."

" What, did you think I was going to visit an old boyfriend?" They both looked away from me causing me to sigh, " Well if it makes you feel any better I did have one before but I never want to see that idiot again for as long as I live. In fact if I end up running into him I might kill him."

" Very well then, I'll send Sebastian with you-"

" No! I mean, no. I'd rather go by myself. My uncle is well…Kind of…"

" Crazy?"

"…Yeah. Eh heh-heh."

" Fine." I smiled and hugged him goodbye before I ran out the door and in the direction of my uncle's work.

No one's pov:

It was a rather slow day at the Undertaker's store. In the backroom, Undertaker was busy cleaning up one of his latest clients when he heard a knock at the entrance door.

" Come on in, we're open." He shouted and heard the door quietly come open and slide back shut.

" Wow. I'm gone for four years and the place still hasn't changed a bit." A familiar voice said causing Undertaker to stop and run straight into the other room where he saw a young woman smiling at him happily.

" I-is it really you?"

" Yes uncle. I'm back." He grabbed her into a tight hug which she gladly returned.

" I've missed you so much uncle."

" I missed you too, Alisiana."

Now with Ciel, Sebastian and the other three

Ciel and Sebastian arrive at the murder scene but are soon stopped by an officer.

" Sorry my boy, I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?"

" I'm here to see the victim's body."

" The body? You can't be serious?"

" Aberline," a voice said from the alley behind them. " Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here? And where is your sister?" It was Sir Randall who had asked Ciel as he came out of the darkened street.

" I'm here to help, Sir Randall. It seems that your investigation is dragging a bit." Ciel said holding up a message that the queen had sent him. " Also, Alisiana is visiting one of her still living relatives at the moment." He said and grabbed the papers that were in Aberline's hands. " It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

" We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere." Sir Randall said yanking the papers from Ciel's hands.

" Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?"

" Yes sir." They both turned around leaving the sight to where Lau, Madame Red and Grell were waiting.

" Now what dear?" Madame Red asked.

" Now we go see someone who may be useful." Ciel said causing Lau to gasp.

" My Lord, you don't mean?"

" Yes. Indeed" Within moments they arrived in front of the Undertaker's store. ( Yay I've been waiting for this part forever! Trust me you're all going to love this part!)

" So…Where are we?" Lau asked causing Madame Red to yell at him.

" You don't know? Then what was all that about?"

" It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian said opening the door and walked inside with the others.

" If we're looking for answers this is the place." Ciel said.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh! Welcome! I thought I'd be seeing you before long," A sinister voice rang out along with the sound of a creaking door opening. " My lord it's so lovely to see you again. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" The Undertaker asked coming out from a coffin next to them, causing Grell to fall over, Madame Red to scream and Lau to just stand there frightened.

" Hello Undertaker. No, that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to-" Ciel was cut off by Undertaker placing his hand over his mouth.

" No need to say. I'm already aware."

" You are?" Lau asked still frightened.

" Yes. By the way, would you do me a favor and open up this coffin next to me? I couldn't get it to budge earlier."

" Uh, sure." Lau went over and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. " Hmm, it's a little tricky."

" Pfft! Oh if only you knew!" Undertaker whispered to himself while trying not to laugh. Lau still couldn't get it to budge and was getting really annoyed that he started to yell at it.

" Why won't you open you stupid piece of-" It quickly slid open and a girl jumped in front of his face.

" Hi mailman!"

" AHHH!" Lau fell over on his back as the girl and Undertaker broke out in a fit of laughter.

" Oh my god! That was hilarious! I actually saw Lau's eyes too! They're green! I never would have guessed that!" The girl's long blonde hair covered her entire face so no one else was able to identify who she was.

" How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

" Do you know me? I talked to you earlier this morning you idiot!" She made her accent sound like the Undertaker's and he laughed even harder.

" I did?"

" Ugh! You know maybe if my hair wasn't in my face it would be a lot easier for you to figure it out." She said in her normal Italian accent and moved her hair out of her face, smirking as everyone, besides Undertaker, gave her a look of confusion.

" Alisiana?" Lau asked.

" Well no duh! Geez Lau, I knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were that dumb." She looked over at Ciel and Sebastian who gawked at her and waved at them.

" What's with you two? You act as if you've seen the living dead." She said walking over towards them and the Undertaker, who broke out in another fit of laughter.

" What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked confused.

" I told you where I was going before I left."

" No. You said you were going to your uncle's. Not to the Undertaker." Ciel argued. Sighing, she looked over towards Undertaker with a crazed looking smile which he returned. " What's with the weird looks?"

" Do you want to tell them or should I?" She asked as he placed his arm over her shoulder, earning a threatening glare from Sebastian but they ignored it.

" Go ahead my dear."

" Do not call my sister your 'dear' nor touch her!" Ciel shouted in anger. He was not about to let a strange man like the Undertaker take his sister away from him, not again.

" Ciel, please calm down and listen." She said placing both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, " I am at my uncle's." She said smiling.

" You…you mean…He…" Ciel was at a loss for words.

" Yes. Undertaker, this man here, is my uncle."

" SURPRISE!" Undertaker shouted while grabbing his niece in a hug and spun around in circles making her laugh.

" Hmm. So this was the man you were speaking of last time with me." Sebastian said smirking at her, now that he knew she had no other intentions of being with this man.

" Yes. He is my favorite uncle whom I've always adored seeing since I was a child!" She giggled as her uncle placed his hat over her head and it slipped over her eyes.

" Darn. I thought it would actually fit your head by now. Oh well!"

" It's dark in here. Ah!" She laughed as she was suddenly picked up and twirled again. Although her laughter was short lived as she realized who was holding her since she wasn't set back down. Lifting the hat off her head she found out she was right; Sebastian had picked her up and carried her away from her now frowning uncle and taken to a farther side of the room away from him. " Hey! I was having fun, now put me down before I decide to make you his next customer Sebastian." She hissed as he placed his forehead against hers and smirked evilly.

" No. I missed holding you."

" Gee if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you'd actually liked me Sebastian." She teased while flicking him in the forehead.

" Well now I see why you didn't want anyone else to come here with you earlier." Lau said causing Alisiana to glare at him.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Well I'd be embarrassed too if my uncle were a crazed maniac obsessed with dead things." Alisiana looked up at Sebastian with a pleading look.

" May I please be set down so I can at least do something funny that would make my uncle laugh hysterically?"

" Alright. But you must come back over here when you're done."

" Fine." She said and walked over towards Lau when he set her on her feet.

" Lau I have a joke for you. Would you like to hear it? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

" I don't see the harm in it."

" Oh you will soon." She muttered under her breath, which her uncle was able to hear and chuckled. " Ok. Knock knock."

" Who's there?"

" Not you." She said and shoved him outside and slammed the door shut while locking it. She smiled as her uncle broke down in a fit of laughter while everyone else tried to contain their own. Including Sebastian.

" Alisiana let me in!"

" I'm not allowed to open the door to strangers!"

" I'm not a stranger! Alisiana open the door!"

" If it's the pizza guy, you're 30 minutes late and my pizza is free!"

" I'm not a pizza delivery person!"

" I said I didn't want to buy any Girl Scout cookies!"

" What the hell is wrong with you?"

" A lot of things. But that's beside the point!"

" What is the point?" Lau asked completely irritated.

" The point is that I don't like you!"

" What's it going to take for you to open the door?"

" Apologize."

" Apologize? For what!"

" For calling my uncle a crazed maniac."

"….Fine. I'm sorry."

" For?"

" For calling your uncle a crazed maniac obsessed with dead things."

" Good."

" Now will you please open the door?" He asked trying not to sound annoyed and sighed when she finally opened the door to let him in. " Thank you."

" You're welcome." She said with a creepy smile and whacked him over the head with a frying pan.

" Ow! What the hell! Where did you get that?"

" Honestly, I have no idea." She smiled at his irritated face and walked back over to stand by Sebastian.

" Eh-heh! Oh that was funny my dear! Anyway, one of my most recent was a bit unusual shall we say? I helped though. I made her look beautiful again." Undertaker said happily.

" I would like the details please." Ciel asked slightly bored.

" I see now. So the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for your information?" Lau asked making Undertaker frown.

" Oh now you've gone and done it Lau." Alisiana said pinching the bridge of her nose.

" What do you mean by that my dear kitten?" Sebastian asked pulling her closer to him.

" Oh you'll see in a moment."

" I have no need for the queen's coins! There's only one that I want from you!" Undertaker shouted in Lau's face, suddenly feeling that he'd rather be dealing with Alisiana at the moment. He then turned to Ciel and got in his face, " Please my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Only the extraordinary gift of true laughter, just one joke and all me information is yours! " He was giggling like crazy which made Alisiana giggle slightly at the sight.

" Leave it to me my lord," Lau suddenly spoke, " Here is my joke, it's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside." Alisiana gave a bored yawn and walked towards her uncle leaning an arm on his shoulder. " Get it? Ha-ha!...Ha-ha?" They both just stared at him with bored faces. Well Undertaker was, Alisiana had a newspaper in front of her face.

" Hmmm, what's a three letter word for lame?...Oh I know! Lau." Undertaker erupted in another fit of laughter which made her smile.

" Well he should tell us what we need to know now since he's laughing." Lau said taking a few steps away from undertaker.

" Sorry Lau, but my jokes don't count."

" Why?"

" I'm his niece. Family members don't count when it comes to 'paying' for information. Sorry."

" Well then, it's my turn." Madame Red spoke as she shoved Lau out of the way.

" I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!"

" Oh dear Lord, now I'm afraid. Sebastian you may want to cover Ciel's ears for this." Alisiana said behind her.

" Will do."

" So Alice's Bo gave her the most (bleep) for her birthday and ( bleep) wide so (bleep) thick veins running down (bleep)(bleep)(bleep)" Madame Red was cut off when Undertaker taped her mouth shut along with Lau's.

" Is it over! Is it safe to remove my hands from my ears now?" Alisiana asked in a frightened tone. Undertaker laughed slightly and took her hands off her ears.

" It's safe for you to listen now love!" He said patting her head making her giggle.

" Now my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again." He said irritating Ciel.

" It can't be helped," Sebastian said stepping forward enticing Alisiana's curiosity on what he had in store.

" Sebastian?" Ciel questioned his butler in confusion but did not receive anything at the moment.

" Hmm?" Alisiana and her uncle both questioned in a hum.

" Everyone, please wait outside. No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." He said pushing everyone outside and closed the door. When he turned back around he saw Alisiana still inside standing next to the Undertaker. " Alisiana, when I said everyone that included you."

" I'm not leaving this room, Sebastian." She mentioned, moving away from her uncle and walked towards him now with her eyes closed.

" Oh really? And why not?"

" Because I haven't seen my uncle in four years and I intend to spend as much time as I can possible with him. On another note," She spoke with a seductive and deadly tone of voice as she yanked on his tie bringing his face closer to hers and smirked at him with cold yet wild eyes, " this is also _my _territory. You have no power over me here nor will you ever, so if I choose to stay then I'm staying. You cannot make me do that of what I wish not to." She let go of him and walked over to the counter behind her uncle and sat on top of it, smirking at Sebastian with a new look that was completely foreign to him. She began using his looks towards her against him just as she had done with his words the night before.

" Very well then, Alisiana. You win, but you will be punished for disobeying me later tonight."

" Ooh, I'm so scared. Mr. Lustful here is going to punish me. Oh no whatever shall I do?" She said sarcastically and laughed in a demonic tone that slightly frightened him, but at the same time it excited him.

" Alisiana, you haven't been hunting as often as you should be have you?" Undertaker asked in an all knowing tone which caused her to sigh.

" No uncle, I have not."

" Now, now, Alisiana. You know you should hunt more often otherwise you'll attract unwanted mates. I don't want my niece pregnant at eighteen when she's not even married."

" I know, I know. Although my last hunt was not that long ago either, only three or four nights ago at the least. Either way this isn't about me, this about Sebastian's joke." She said turning her attention back to him.

" Very well then, I shall proceed."

Outside, Lau, Madame Red, Ciel and Grell all waited for when they were allowed to go back in when they suddenly heard crazed laughter coming from inside which caused the sign on the building to fall off. Sebastian then opened the door and smiled,

" Please do come back in. I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

" Oh my. Heh-heh! I've never heard a joke as funny as that! Heh-heh! Although I must admit that it's not as funny as Alisiana's jokes, but that was still good!" Undertaker said still laughing like crazy.

" Speaking of which, where is Alisiana?" Ciel asked looking around the room.

" I-I'm down here on the floor. Buried under a pile of books that fell off the shelf." She said trying to stand up and was slightly laughing as well. Sebastian went over to her and helped her up while letting her lean on one of the coffins and had her on his lap.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just a little sore from falling on the floor and having the books hit me in the face. Although I got to admit that that joke was really funny." She giggled looking at her uncle's face that now had drool going down his chin. When he finally recovered from his laughing fit, Undertaker made tea for everyone in a glass beaker.

" An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete." Undertaker said with a small laugh confusing everyone, including his niece.

" Incomplete?" Sebastian asked with his eyes wandering from Undertaker to Alisiana every few seconds.

" Yes, their uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Alisiana choked at what her uncle had said and began to cough violently making everyone worry and focus their attention on her.

" I'm *cough* fine. Just got *cough, cough* caught *cough* off guard is all." She said and began rubbing her throat as it throbbed in pain. " Please, continue uncle."

" Alright, but I'm going to stop every time you start drinking so that don't happen again love. I don't want you dying on me anytime soon."

" I'll be fine uncle, really."

" Alright then. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

" He did it on a road that was public though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked placing a hand on Alisiana's head, feeling slightly uncomfortable with having her involved in this case even more than he already had.

Undertaker smiled and turned around to face him, " You're a clever one butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." He walked over towards Alisiana who returned his hat to his head, " Do you mind if I use you for an example for a second love?"

" Nu-uh." She said and removed Sebastian's hand from her head and moved off of him.

" You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," He made a slicing gesture across her neck which slightly annoyed Sebastian, " Then he rips open right in here," he poked her just an inch down from her bellybutton, " Well not really _there _but I'm not going to point it out on my niece or allow you to stare at her there either. Anyway, he takes her precious womanly part after that." He stood up and patted Alisiana on the head as an apology for the awkward situation. " There will be more slain tonight, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this don't stop until someone makes him." He walked over towards Ciel with a crazed look on his face, no wait he always has that look. " Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?"

" I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat that the Queen asks me to by any means I find necessary." He said and stood up making his way towards the door along with everyone else.

" Well I guess this is goodbye, uncle, I'll try to visit as much as I can," Alisiana said getting up to leave as well.

" Wait, before you go there's something I need to give back to you." Undertaker went into the backroom and came back out with a large thin case and handed it to her.

" What is it?"

" Oh it's just something that Luna forgot to take with her before she ran off a few days ago. Speaking of which, is she at the lord's manor with you?"

" Yes. She returned the same night as I did."

" Wonderful!" He said throwing his hands in the air and laughed in a crazed manner.

" Have a wonderful night my dear, and make sure you visit me as often as you can."

" I will." She hugged her uncle and walked outside, getting in the carriage with everyone else and they left.

" This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel said.

" First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi on the nights of which the murders occur." Sebastian said. He noticed that Alisiana looked like she had an certain theory to it as she seemed to be staring out the window with a hateful stare that continued to grow angrier with each second." Something wrong my lady?"

" Huh?" She looked at him with a questioning look.

" You had a scowl on your face that seemed to only further with each second. Is something troubling you?"

" Oh. No, I was just thinking and I usually tend to scowl when I do. The removal of the organs could suggest some sort of gruesome ritual would it not?"

" Hmm, it may be. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies." Madame Red looked at him completely bewildered.

" As if that narrows the field? Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this. Besides, the season's ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city will be returning to the country."

" Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Both Alisiana and Sebastian stated in unison, smiling at one another.

" Impossible." Lau said, not believing that such an act could be completed.

" I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise-"

" What kind of butler would he be?" Alisiana said laughing in a dark seductive tone as she had beaten Sebastian to his words, causing him to smirk. Madame Red stared in shock, she had never seen Alisiana act like this before. Ciel, on the other hand, smirked in pure amusement as he started planning something. He wouldn't dare trust Sebastian being alone with Alisiana at night, but he was sure that Sebastian wouldn't try something during the day. (*cough* Wrong! *cough*)

" I'll make up a list of liable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately my lord." He kicked open the carriage door and turned back around, " Now if you will ex-"

" Sebastian," Ciel said before he jumped out.

" Yes?"

" Take Alisiana with you. She can help you gain information at a much faster rate." Alisiana turned to Ciel with a frightened look which made him laugh somewhat.

" What did I do?"

" Very well my lord." Sebastian grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

" Be careful with her Sebastian, she's extremely fragile."

" I am not!" She shouted and accidentally hit her head on the door, " Son of a biscuit eater!" Sebastian nearly laughed at her remark but kept his composure.

" Now, if you'll excuse _us_." He let go of the side of the carriage, causing Madame Red and Lau to freak out and look out the window.

" They know that we're moving right?" Madame Red asked in a worried tone looking for them, but saw that they were nowhere behind them.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was smirking at Alisiana who still clung to his arm in fright as they were on top of one of the buildings.

" Are you alright?"

" K-kind of." She said still shaking, " You do realize that cats don't like the idea of jumping out of fast moving objects right?" He smirked at her frightened stare and kissed her forehead.

" You'll be fine."

" Nu-uh. I won't be fine until I'm back on the ground again."

" And why is that?"

" Well you see, I have this issue with something called heights." She said trying to not look down.

" You're afraid of heights?"

" Yes. Now get me down from here!" She stated angrily since he only continued to smirk at her.

" I'll get you back on the ground soon enough. You just have to promise me something first."

" And that is?"

" Later tonight you show me the marks, otherwise I'll stay up here the whole time."

"…..Accidenti Michaelis! Grrr, fine. You win, you'll see them. Just don't get any ideas either!"

" Ideas of what?"

" Remember what I said last night? I had to be completely naked."

" Oh that, yes I remember. You have my word, Alisiana. I will not try anything that you do not wish to do." She sighed in relief but squeaked when Sebastian's face had moved closer to hers, " But if I find out that you lied to me, I will go on a murderous rampage and come back to bed you. Do I make myself clear?" His smirk grew when she furiously nodded her head and he could see the fear in her eyes, " Good. Now let's get to work." He quickly sped off with her still in his arms and quickly found all the suspects that they needed then they went back to the manor before Ciel and the others even got there.

Your pov: (finally! I thought I was going to be stuck in 3rd person the whole time!)

" Ok, I knew there would be a lot of suspects, but this is absolutely ridiculous!" I exclaimed when I finally wrote down the name of the last guy we had interviewed and finally narrowed down the list of who it may be. The one guy had a really long and complicated name, which took me all of thirty minutes to remember how to pronounce it correctly and then take another hour to narrow everyone down as the killer. I hate writing!

" No, what's ridiculous is the fact that the young master still keeps the other three morons in this household." Sebastian said in an annoyed tone. We both sighed when we both heard something break in the room above us, which was probably the library. I think.

" How much longer do you think it will be until they get here?" I asked slightly bored as Sebastian only shrugged. I was getting really bored of waiting, or at least I was until Luna came running into the kitchen like a freaking horse chasing a random butterfly and then ran Sebastian over on the way out, then I started laughing like crazy and fell out of my chair.

" That's not funny."

" You're right. It's freaking hilarious!" I said laughing even harder. Sebastian began stalking towards me and stared at me with ravenous eyes, making me slow my laughter to a halt as I stood up and began to slowly walk away from him.

" Sebastian? Why are you staring at me like that? That look is starting to scare me," I said still backing away from him but a little faster.

" Did I tell you that you're even more tempting for me to take now than you were earlier this morning?" He said walking faster now.

" No. Now stay back Sebastian, you know what Ciel will do to you if you try anything funny."

" Who said he had to know?"

" Uhh, I di-oof!" I had been backed into the front door and Sebastian was directly in front of me. My eyes searched for an opening to escape, there was none.

'I'm going to be raped! God, if you are willing to forgive me of my sins and do love me, please help me!' I prayed in my mind that he heard me; if he did, then I may be the first demon, who is supposed to worship the devil, to pray and beg to the lord above for help and was lucky enough to receive his answer.

" Shall we go somewhere more private?" Sebastian asked me in a teasing tone as he lifted my face closer to his. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of hooves come to a stop in front of the door and let out a happy and relieved sigh as Sebastian growled and stepped away from me.

' God is truly a kind and forgiving man if he is willing to answer a demon's prayer. How I wish I were born an angel in heaven instead of a demon child in hell. Then again, my second job was to free the damned of the lesser sins that were unfairly judged by the gate keeper…No wait, that's me. I'm the keeper of the 7 gates of hell. The guy I meant was the demon who judges the damned after they die right outside the seventh gate. Speaking of which, that guy owes me a new scythe! Seeing as how he broke my last one.' I thought to myself as I moved away from the door as someone outside went to open it.

" Welcome back everyone. We have awaited your return," Sebastian said with a bow while I gave Ciel an ' I'm not doing this again' look. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing any moment.

" The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room," I said as Ciel handed me his hat and my case.

" You left this in the carriage sis. You might want to place it in your room for now before the others find it and get too curious," He said with a smirk as I paled at the thought of what might happen if the other three workers found it.

" Right. I'll be right back." I quickly ran up the stairs and placed the case underneath my bed, which apparently Luna had been hiding at as she came out and followed me down the stairs. As I walked back over to Sebastian and the others though, he had been reading off the names of the people we had interviewed, or as Sebastian teased me by calling it an 'interrogation' on my behalf. It wasn't my fault that the guy didn't want to cooperate and answer the questions, he brought it on himself….I kinda beat him with a broom to get him to talk. Kinda….Don't judge me!

" From this information, I have narrowed down our list."

" _You_ narrowed down?" I practically shouted at him, my eyes showing a dark and hateful glare that caused him to flinch slightly.

" Alisiana has narrowed down our list, to one possible suspect I mean."

" Yeah that's what I thought you said." I smirked and went to stand by Ciel who looked at me with amused eyes.

" My, my. Alisiana, are you certain you and Sebastian are just a protector and a butler? Not some secret military intelligence officers?" Madame Red asked me with a slightly surprised face.

" Madame Red, you see he's just merely one hell of a butler and I am one hell of a protector. Although, I have had family members who were in the military and I now have the wonderful addition of being Ciel's godmother; this means I am now more protective and prone to attack anyone who dares to harm him than I already was before." Madame Red's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed me into a hug, yet again, crushing the life out of me, and shrieked with joy.

" Oooooh I'm so happy to hear that you're Ciel's godmother! We had talked about that years ago but never had the chance for your answer."

" I, ugh, know. Ciel told me not too long ago," I managed to choke out as she finally set me down and allowed me to breathe again.

Later that night

We were heading to the possible suspect's house. He was throwing a party tonight and we were going to end it.

" The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chamber, he graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes of these same soirées are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend." Sebastian said pushing his glasses back up as they seemed to refuse to stay on.

" Here let me," I grabbed his glasses and slightly bent bridge then placed them back on his face, " Did that help?"

" Yes. Thank you."

" I heard that he's into black magic and those cults' sorts of things." Madame Red mentioned.

" So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to preform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked either out of confusion or just to say something.

" I would believe so Lau," I told him with little enthusiasm in my voice. I was tired, mainly from the fact that Sebastian held me captive on his lap, again, and I wanted to fall asleep.

" Tonight is the last party of the season," Ciel said as the carriage came to a stop and was helped out of it by one of the workers, " Which means this is our last chance." I felt so bad for Ciel. He had to wear a dress, well not like I wasn't because I was wearing one as well, and he had to pretend to be a girl for the rest of the night at the party. Madame Red began going over everyone's roles for the night as everyone was out of the carriage.

" Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor."

" And just why do I have to act like your niece?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone which made me laugh. I can't take him seriously with the pink dress on him.

" Because I've always wanted a girl!" She answered happily which made me laugh even more. " You don't want anyone knowing you're a Phantomhive now do you? Besides, I've heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do need to catch his eye right?" Ciel paled and I nearly puked. I refused to let something, especially that, happen to Ciel.

" That's it! I'm not letting anything like that happen to Ciel!" I shouted in utter hatred causing Madame Red, Ciel and Sebastian to stare at me in surprise. " Ciel, I will deal with the Viscount. I will not have you in one of _those _situations, especially with you being a male and he thinks you're a female."

" Are you sure you'd rather take my place Alisiana? You said that you've been in those situations before."

" If it keeps you out of it, then yes. I'll put myself through it again just so you won't."

" Alright. What's your role again?"

" Alisiana will be your sister and Sebastian will also play as her lover." Madame Red said making me turn about the same shade of red as her hair.

" What? No! I will not play the role as his girlfriend!"

" Would you rather I make you Lau's wife?" She asked me with a smirk as I stayed silent but turned to an even darker shade of red and my eye began twitching. " Good, then it's settled."

" Not quite. Lau doesn't have one," I mentioned with an evil smirk as I had a thought, " Lau has to be your lover." I laughed as she looked like she might explode.

" You. But. I….Oh you are so lucky that you're cute in that outfit or I'd destroy you," She said in a joking manner. The dress she was wearing was black and white, her long blonde hair was straight and she had a blue flower on the top of her head. " In fact you and Ciel almost look like you're related." I smirked and grabbed Ciel into a hug just to annoy him.

" Please stop hugging me."

" Oh alright. No fun at all." I joked as we walked inside. " Now go stay with your aunt, Sebastian and I will deal with the Viscount."

" Yes sis. If you're in trouble then call for Sebastian. He'll rescue you before anything bad happens."

" Well I think I can handle things fairly well on my own, but I'll keep that hint of advice in mind," I said and kissed his forehead, " If something happens to me I don't want you to worry. Big sis has a few tricks of her own that even perfectionist boy over here doesn't know about." Ciel smirked and walked back to find Madame Red and Lau.

" It's odd to see a demon care for a mere human the way you do, my lady. It's unheard of really." Sebastian said next to my ear causing me to shiver.

" Well maybe that's because I'm unlike all the others and the fact that I've been around humans since I was 4½. I find them amusing and interesting as I see the differences in so many of them." I faced Sebastian with a bored stare as he seemed amused with each second, " What's with the smirk?"

" Nothing. Shall we find the Viscount, my love?" He held out his hand waiting for me to place mine in his.

' So that's what he found amusing.' I thought to myself as I placed my hand in his, allowing him to lace his fingers with mine and showed a soft smile, " You're lucky we're in public."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead as we looked around the room for the Viscount.

" Oh that dress is so adorable!" A familiar voice shrieked from behind us. We both turned around with shocked expressions as we saw that it was Lizzie.

" L-L-Li-eeehhh-meep!" I stuttered as I feared what would happen if she were to discover we were here.

" Ali-I mean, love, please calm down. Let's just walk away quickly." Sebastian began leading me away but we were unlucky as Lizzie spotted us.

" Oooh! You in the black with the blue flower, I just love your dress and hair! They're so beautiful!" Sebastian placed a hand on my back as I suddenly locked up and made me walk faster.

" And we're moving this way now," He said walking me in a different direction as Lizzie followed us until we hid behind a cake.

" Hmm? Where is she?" She soon walked off and we came out to see if she was far enough away.

" This isn't good, I didn't expect her to be here."

" If someone were to see me here, then we would be dealing with havoc."

" Why would that be?"

" I'm the queen's personal assassin and I work with the mafia. Does that sound like an open invite if a normal human being were confronted by an assassin or mafia member?"

" No."

" Exactly. They see me, they see death. Get the picture? Let's just go join Ciel with Madame Red." We heard a loud laugh and turned to see Lau fanning Madame Red who was surrounded by a bunch of admirers. Ciel just kind of stood next to Lau with an irritated look on his face. " Looks like she's having a good time."

" Ah! There!" Lizzie's voice shrieked from somewhere behind us.

" Oh no." I said feeling doomed until Sebastian grabbed my arm.

" Come this way my love," He smirked leading me away from Lizzie. He was having way too much fun with me having to be his lover for the night. " You there, that young lady there requires lemonade." He said to one of the butlers to make a distraction for Lizzie and dragged me out to the balcony outside.

" Why do these things always happen to me?" I asked myself completely annoyed. I always seemed to end up in a situation that I never wanted to be part of in the first place.

" Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight!" A random woman said making me and Sebastian turn and look to see what was going on.

" That's the Viscount Druitt." I said finally spotting him conversing with another gentleman. " We should go now."

" Yes." We took one step back inside and the orchestra began playing, followed by multiple people dancing.

" Damn. Now what?"

" We have no choice, we will have to dance our way in to make our way over to the Viscount." Sebastian said grabbing my arm and dragged me inside.

" You really expect me to dance with you in public?"

" You already know my dear that I am one hell of a dancer, and I know that you are an exquisitely beautiful dancer as well. Besides, me being your lover, propriety allows me to dance with you at public functions such as this."

" Do…do I have to?" I asked completely frightened at the thought of dancing with him again, only this time in front of people. He wasn't a very…'clean' dancer, let's just put it that way, but since we're in public maybe he'll behave.

" Shall we dance now, my love?" He asked while holding out his hand towards me.

Sighing I placed my hand in his, allowing him to kiss my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. I suddenly felt myself feeling a little more at ease, happy even, and found myself smiling along with an occasional laugh from both me and Sebastian. We nearly ran into Lizzie once, but Sebastian turned the other direction and I hid my face in the crook of his neck so it looked like I was nuzzling my head against him.

" Now we cut across like so." We finally made it to the other side of the room and some moron's foot tripped me.

" Ah!" I landed on my side and hit my head on the floor as well.

" My dear are you alright?" Sebastian asked in a worried tone while helping me up. I only shook my head no and leaned my head on his shoulder.

" My head hurts." I whined cutely causing him to laugh at me slightly. We suddenly heard clapping and turned to see it was the Viscount who had a smile plastered on his face and looked at me with slight guilt.

" Your dancing is exquisite, like a lovely shadow being cast by the moonlight, my sweet lady. Do forgive me by the way, I do believe that was my foot you were tripped by."

" My dear, allow me to fetch you something to drink."

" Do hurry back, _please don't leave me alone with this weirdo!_" I whispered through clenched teeth. He smiled and kissed my cheek before he left, leaving me alone with the weirdo next to me. Oh joy! Not.

" Eh, good evening Viscount. You're forgiven by the way, these things happen to all of us at some point." I said with a small laugh.

" I do hope you're enjoying the party, dear Shadow." He said while kissing my hand which made me very uncomfortable.

" Oh yes certainly. It's a wonderful party," I said wiping my hand on the side of my dress, "…but, my lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening." I noticed his eyes traveling up and down my body, now I really wanted to throw up.

" Oh?"

" I'm bored to death of dancing and eating, especially when my lover is constantly watching my every move. I'm constantly feeling his eyes boring into the back of my head and I feel like a caged animal."

" Hmm. What pity, a man who does not spoil his own princess. Looking for something more entertaining, Shadow?" He wrapped an arm around me and his hand traveled from my side down farther past my hip making me shudder in disgust.

' Gaaah! Endure it Alisiana, you can do this you've done it 500 times before! You have no choice now. After all the torment you've been through today, you can do this!' I thought to myself. " You know of other amusements?" I asked in a sweet tone that made him smile.

" Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you Shadow, my sweet little thing."

' Grrrrrrrr! When this is over I swear I'm going to kill this freak and make sure he spends an eternity in hell with the same idiots I destroyed five months ago for murdering my last master's family!' " Oh really, like what?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Lizzie standing on the other side of the room staring at me. ' Ah shit!'

" You want to know?"

" Mmhm. I do."

" I don't know. You might be a bit young. How old are you?"

" I'm eighteen, my lord. Now don't tease me, I'm a lady not a little girl." The dance ended and Lizzie started to run over. ' Oh no!' He grabbed my chin so I was looking back at him.

" What has you so distracted my delightful rose?"

" Uhh, it's nothing, my lord." Lizzie was a few feet away when a large box was slammed down beside us keeping her away. When I looked to see what was going on I saw it was Sebastian who was now wearing a mask trying to distract Lizzie long enough for me to continue.

" Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather around, this evening's magic show will now begin." He said while meeting my eyes for a moment then back to the crowd and pointed out Lau, " Pardon me sir, would you assist me?"

" Assist you? Certainly."

" I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks this evening." Lord Druitt said noticing that I was no longer paying attention to him. " My sweet, are you ready to go?"

" Huh? Oh, yes." He led me down a hallway and into a small room.

" We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find real amusing. I know I do." He said shutting the door behind us.

' What is that smell? It's suffocating.' " Gah…. Nyah!" I fell sideways on the floor, feeling completely light headed and ready to pass out. " Damn you. Damn you straight to hell where you belong." I said before everything went black as I heard a cruel and mocking laughter ring through my ears. My mind suddenly went back to earlier this afternoon when we were getting ready for the party.

" Gah! Se-Sebastian!" My entire body was wracked with pain as I dug my nails into the wall for support.

" Please hold on a little longer my lady, you can do it."

" Ahh! It hurts!" Tears streamed down my face as the pain continued to shoot throughout my body. It only intensified when I heard Sebastian's cruel laughter ringing in my ear that he was now by.

" Just relax your body, you should become adjusted to it soon." He kissed my cheek and began to trail down my neck as I shrieked bloody murder as another bolt of pain shot through me.

" I don't need to become adjusted to it because I have never needed to wear a damn corset in the first place! My figure has always been fine without the damn thing and I always will be! Now get this damn thing off before you kill me with it!" I gaged as he tightened the corset again by pulling the strings tighter.

" No woman has ever been killed by a corset alone my lady."

" I beg to differ, I had a friend who lost a family member because of this stupid thing because it broke a rib and it jabbed one of her organs and killed her. Gah!" I quickly awoke in a completely dark room, blindfolded and my hands were bound together in a tight knot. I was alone. Or so I thought.

" And now, what you've all been waiting for; tonight's crown jewel." Lord Druitt's voice said from somewhere beside me, along with the murmurs of others in the room.

" I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy, or sell her for parts if you'd like to. Her eyes are the most unique blue that of ever seen, an electric blue color that stares into your very soul as if to judge you of your life."

'Oh great, I'm a black market auction. Damn you humanity. Damn you. Also, how the hell did he know that I am one who is to judge the souls of the damned?'

" The bidding should begin momentarily."

' So is this what he does? He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties?'

" We'll start at £1,000." Numbers were being called out in a crazed manner as someone removed my blindfold. Bad idea for the Viscount to try and make money off of me at an auction.

" Sebastian. Come get me before I decide to murder everyone here." I shouted allowing my lips to curl into a sinister smirk as my eyes began to glow a brighter blue when the entire place went dark.

" What's this?" The Viscount said beside me, obviously afraid.

" It would appear to be your last day of freedom, my dear moron." I giggled maniacally as I heard everyone in the room fall one by one while I tried to bite the binds off my hands. When the lights came back on I saw Sebastian eyeing me in pure amusement. " What? I can't break the binds by just pulling them apart so I'm trying to bite them off."

" And how is that working for you?"

" Not one bit and I'm getting rope burn on my tongue."

" So it seems." He said walking over towards the cage I was in and bent the bars.

" It's a good thing I could find you by your shouting and your scent, otherwise you might have been bought by now."

" What scent? I showered before we left, I can't possibly reek already! Then again I was with that idiot in that odd smelling room, ugh that reeked!" He laughed at me like I was completely clueless about something. Which I probably was. " What's so funny?"

" You. That's not what I'm smelling. I'm smelling that heat you're giving off. It's your time to find a mate."

" Women don't go into heat during this season you idiot! That's only the males, we don't go into heat until mid-spring! During your gender's heat they find the closest female demon without a mate and….Ah shit, that's me." He smirked at me and the word rape was written all over his face, " Screw it, I'm walking home. Get out of the way and stay the hell away from me."

" I don't think so my dear." He grabbed my arms and held me captive in his as he removed the binds from me.

" Let go of me! I am not satisfying your needs when we get home and that's final!" He laughed darkly and inched his face closer to mine. " Oh and back to the Jack the Ripper case, I supposed that now it is solved." I said trying to hide my face from his.

" Hn. I imagine Scotland Yard will be here not much longer. We should take our leave."

" Hey what the hell are you-AH!" He had me sitting on his shoulder and I couldn't help but hold onto his neck for dear life as he jumped out the window and landed on the nearest rooftop. I felt him smirk against my slightly exposed chest that was near his face and practically shrieked when he kissed there. " Hey don't do that! I did not give you permission to do so nor will I ever!"

" I'll have you saying otherwise later tonight."

" Oh god! I'm being held captive by a pervert…Again! What else is new? Ahh!" I held on for dear life again as he jumped off that roof and continued to do so until we reached home where I found out Ciel was already in bed and fast asleep. " Can you please put me down now?" I asked still shaking from the terrifying experience of FLYING!

" Why? What's wrong?"

" Well for starters, cats don't fly 50 feet off the ground and onto other rooftops!" I whispered angrily as he shut my bedroom door and playfully threw me on my bed. " I just said cats can't fly! What part of that did you not understand?" I asked sitting up but quickly shrank back as Sebastian was on top of me and smirked evilly. " What the hell are you doing?"

" Do you remember what we talked about last night? About what you had to show me tonight?" He asked only to receive a blank stare in return. " Your marks. You're supposed to show me your pentagram symbols."

" Oh. Right." I shoved him off me and walked into the bathroom.

" What are you doing in there?"

" I am not undressing in front of you! It's awkward enough that I have to be naked in front of you, also I need to shower!" I heard him sigh in annoyance and my bedroom door opened and reclosed. " I've got two minutes to shower and get dressed!" I said practically ripping off the dress, though I did destroy the corset so yay, and got in the shower for a minute and washed, got back out and dried off and wore the towel when I walked back out then went to my drawer for my underwear and sleepwear.

" Well you got out faster than I thought you would, you almost got dressed before I came in here." I screamed when I heard Sebastian right behind me and nearly dropped my towel in the process, luckily I didn't.

" Don't do that!" I said smacking his bare chest with my hand. " Wait, don't tell me. You're going to sleep in here again tonight aren't you?"

" Hmm, possibly."

" And by _possibly_ you mean you're going to try to bed me?"

" Precisely." I sighed heavily and looked at him with a small agitated smile.

" Sebastian I'm flattered, kind of, that you want me to satisfy your needs. And it's not that I don't want to, er-well it's that reason as well, but mainly it's that I can't."

" Mind explaining why?"

" Eh I thought this would happen. I'm one of those rare demons who are born pure and have the ability to give their chosen mate enough power to gain control and rule hell. They would have enough power to destroy the devil, which is why demons like me were hunted down and destroyed so that would never happen. Some were given to the devil as his mate until they died."

" So how are you still alive then?"

" Did you hear of this one demon family who were called Hell's Angels and the Sicilian Mafia?"

" Yes. They abandoned their position as Hell's warriors four years after their child was born. I met that child once when I saved her when she fell off a nearby cliff at her house."

" Do you know what their last name was?"

" I believe it was Lodovico, why?" I laughed at how clueless he was and that only confused him further. " What's so funny?"

" What do you think my last name is?" He seemed to finally understand what I was getting at, judging by his wide eyes.

" You mean, you're that same little girl I rescued?"

" Yes I am, and again I thank you for that. Do you wish to know why we left?" He nodded his head and I sighed since I had no idea why he was so amusing to me, " I was to be the bride of the devil so he could claim my power and soul before anyone else when I came of age. My parents and family members refused to lose their child and quit. I want to stay a virgin so that way the man I choose may gain that power instead, use it against the devil and destroy him. The power I contain is much more powerful than his and it is capable of destroying him if anyone wanted to, that's why I won't let you bed me Sebastian. If I choose a mate, it's for life. I cannot leave his side no matter how much I hate him or we no longer love each other." I looked away from him and stared out the window as I waited for the information to sink into his head.

" Would you rather wait and show me some other time?" He asked surprising me completely.

" Really? You're not going to go on a murderous rampage and come back for me are you?"

" No. Or at least not right now, I'm not that hungry actually." He joked making me laugh slightly and hugged him.

" Ah you that sense of humor of yours, Sebastian. Nothing is ever dull with you around. It would be nice if you allowed me to show you some other time."

" Alright. I'm still staying in here though."

" Of course you are, I thought you would." I picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on and came back and laughed when I saw Sebastian hitting his forehead with his fist, probably trying to control himself from taking me. " You alright?" I asked sitting next to him as he stared at the ceiling with a pained face.

" Yes. I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

" Liar, liar." I said making him smirk.

" Am I now? What gave that away?"

" Elementary, my dear Watson! You're cringing like someone has just kicked you in between the legs. That is how I know." I giggled as he stood up and grabbed me just so he could lift the covers and get in bed with me lying on his chest and he stared at my nearly exposed chest. " What are you doing, besides thinking perverted things about me?"

" Admiring my entertainment."

" Entertainment?" I asked as he suddenly flipped over so he was now hovering over me.

" Yes. You and your crazy comments are highly entertaining to me, as are your screams of protest, anger and fear."

" Sebastian, I already told you that I will not allow you to bed me." I tried to push him away from me but he grabbed my arms and placed them behind my back as he neared his face closer to my neck again. I gasped as I felt his tongue go from the base of my neck up to my jawline.

" You're such a foolish girl if you thought I would let you off that easy." He whispered in my ear.

" Sebastian I already said no. You will not bed me anytime soon unless you have my permission. I do not wish to choose a mate at this exact moment." I squeaked as I felt him bite down on my neck and began fondling my body.

" I'll have you begging for it very soon, my dear kitten."

' Oh shit.' Was all that went through my mind as he soon began my torture for the night.

The next day!

No one's pov:

Ciel threw down the newspaper he was reading in anger as he read the headline. Lau picked it up and read it aloud.

" Jack the Ripper strikes again!"

" So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madame Red sighed in slight annoyance, though someone else was more annoyed than she was and right now that girl was busy beating her head against the door frame and making Sebastian feel worried.

Your pov:

" My lady, please stop beating your head against the wall."

" No! I have no idea what that idiot could have done to me while I was knocked out last night, I may or may not still be a virgin and not even realize it! Gah!" I punched the wall and left a rather large dent in it. I didn't want to break through the wall so I had to hold back some of my anger to do so. " The next time I see that moronic bastard, I will assassinate him where he stands!" I stomped out of the room and ran into my room where I lied in bed with Luna and played with her ears as I glared at the ceiling hatefully. I knew Sebastian would be coming in soon anyway so I didn't bother locking the door like I normally would when I was pissed off. Although, something told me Sebastian was already in my room.

Sebastian's pov:

After Alisiana stormed off the young master sent me after her to make sure she was alright. Honestly I would have done that anyway even without him telling me to do so. I had already beaten her to her room and saw her walk in and shut the door before lying in bed with her panther.

" Luna, please leave my room for the moment and entertain Ciel by chasing Lau, Bard and Grell around. I need to have a word with an unwanted guest for the moment and do not wish to be disturbed until further notice." She said with a heavy sigh, though smiled as Luna licked her face and rubbed her head against her chin before jumping off the bed and pawed at the door to be let out. " You silly cat." She got up and opened the door and laughed as Luna bolted out of the door then quietly shut it, smirking when she heard Lau screaming down the hallway and back again along with Luna's playful growl being heard as well. " I should have known that Lau would be first."

" What, you thought Bard would be first? Even I knew that she would have gone for Lau seeing as you two despise each other." I snaked my arms around her waist and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

" Sebastian, have you learned nothing from last night's experience? Though I do wish you had been more gentle the whole time so I didn't have all these bruises on my body," She said referring to the bruises on her sides, back, neck, arms and legs. I picked her up in my arms and playfully tossed her onto her bed then climbed on top of her, a smirk staying plastered on my face the whole time.

" Do you mean before or after I had bed you?" I asked as I kissed the base of her throat.

" Oh? You mean I forgot to tell you that never really happened?" She began laughing as I gave her a questioning look. " After my threat to neuter you if you didn't stop fondling me failed, I decided to let you _think_ you had your way with me all night by placing you in a trance where you quickly fell asleep and dreamt the whole event. By the way, you were kind of loud last night and nearly choked me as well. Also, will you please get off of me? You're starting to crush me." I slid off her, but I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the bed and fell off.

" You do realize that I shall have to punish you now for tricking me, right?" I asked stepping towards her.

" Hn, of course. I'll even allow you to do whatever you want to me as punishment, except take my virginity; but in order to do that, you'll have to catch me first though." She smirked and quickly ran out the door. I ran after her and chased her into the garden, which still looked like skulls thanks to Grell, and tried to grab her. She seemed to plan this though because she grabbed my hand and threw me into a tree and ran off in the other direction laughing.

" Heh! You've become more free spirited ever since you reunited with your uncle, my darling kitten. Now you're even more tempting for me to claim as my mate for all eternity," I removed myself from the tree branches and began running after her again,

" Mark my words, Alisiana, you will be mine."


End file.
